


《夏秋》第五章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan
Kudos: 1





	《夏秋》第五章

汩汩流出的淫液让贺澜安喉头发紧，粗砺的指腹在突起的小蒂上轻按了一下便引起男孩的哭叫。他像着了魔一样两指并拢从小穴的尿道口往下慢慢滑动，两瓣粉红的阴唇紧紧包裹住挤压软肉的手指。

软得像果冻一样，贺澜安现在只想尝尝这个湿答答的果儿是什么味，是多汁的蜜桃还是青涩的苹果。

他埋头用嘴唇吸住整个阴户，牙齿轻咬肥嫩的肉瓣，像是真的在吸吮好吃的果冻一样。小逼被温热的口腔包裹、舔舐，男人的舌苔比公共浴室里的花洒水柱更刺激，舌尖顺着阴阜的沟壑磨动，不时地在紧闭的阴道口刺戳，刚顶开一口小眼钻进一点小尖又退出来，惹得小孩抓紧贺澜安的头发不断奶叫。

充血挺立的阴蒂被男人衔住轻咬一口，温热的内壁里突然又涌出一大股水，全部被男人一一舔去。男孩娇嫩的大腿内侧在连连快感下不自觉地想要并拢，贺澜安抓着他的大腿根发狠似的掐了一把，白得透明的皮肤上留下红印。

小邱撩了把他汗湿垂下的刘海，然后抬起细白匀称的小腿搭在贺澜安的肩上，脚心抵住他的肩头把还在舔逼的男人推远。贺澜安对上他雾气蒙蒙的眼睛，翘起的眼尾被泪湿红。

男孩拿脚背轻轻蹭了下贺澜安的耳垂：“想要叔叔插进来。”

男人喉结滑动，没有反抗任由男孩的小脚从他胸前滑下，圆润的脚趾擦过他硬挺的小豆，贺澜安手臂上的青筋都迸了出来。腰间的浴巾已经松散，莹白的脚尖轻轻拨开便如愿以偿地踩在了怒张的阴茎上。

“叔叔好大……”奖励一般用脚掌蹭着胀大的肉冠，顺着阴茎上盘虬的青筋悠悠打转，把男人的低喘当作脚趾点动的旋律，最后揉搓两颗紫红的睾。

随之把另一只腿搭上贺澜安的肩膀，小巧的脚踝硌着男人的锁骨，使坏的脚心沾了一大片马眼渗出的黏液，小孩轻笑着放过跳动的肉棒把腿搭上男人肩头。

脚颈夹着贺澜安的脖子磨动了一下：“快给我呀。”

贺澜安心头猛跳，周身都是被男孩点燃的欲火，一把按住他的腿弯把人向下压折，让腿间的肉花暴露更多。紫红的龟头一下下在小穴上磨，用逼里的骚水给自己粗大的阴茎裹上润滑。

低头咬住男孩嫣红的下唇，嗓音低哑：“我要进来了…宝宝。”

不等男孩反应就把奶猫似的娇吟都堵住，硕大的肉冠破开小洞，把穴口撑得近乎透明，冠头才进去就感受到穴儿里发烫的内壁，贺澜安舒服得低声粗喘想要全部没入。

娇嫩的小逼以前也只插进过一两根指头，第一次被男人的尺寸捅开，小孩不禁从嗓眼里发出哭叫，一双小手根本推不动身上高大强壮的男人。

“唔呜……痛，啊啊贺澜安……呜呜啊。”生理性的泪水从眼尾滴落进枕头，男人还在向里面进，仿佛被灼热的大棍子撑开了小逼。

贺澜安不断地亲他、哄他，吻去他的泪水。

“我在，我在啊宝宝……不哭了。”紧窒的小逼锢住大阴茎，层叠的软肉包裹住进了一半的肉棒，贺澜安被密密麻麻的快感弄得额角浸汗，低哑地叫男孩放松，用激烈的湿吻夺走他的注意力。

小孩被他的唇舌搞得发晕，逼口渐渐地放松一点，还漏出些透明的淫液好让贺澜安更方便进去。他揉着软嫩的小奶包，破开裹紧的软肉把阴茎整根插入，感受到那层薄薄的膜时更让他没来由的兴奋。

他的宝宝是属于他一个人的。

“啊啊呜...”本就比正常女孩更小的穴口还被超出常人尺寸的阴茎捅开，几点落红染在床单烫热了贺澜安的血。他开始轻轻地抽插，湿滑的小嘴吸着男人的肉棒，嫩穴跟他的主人一样又骚又嫩，吐出的热液全都浇在肉冠上。

小孩开始还有点疼，指甲在贺澜安的背上抓出好几道红痕，也逃不过被男人死死按在身下抽插，比他大得多的囊袋啪啪地抽红了莹白的腿根。

打着圈在嫩穴里戳刺，顶到一处软肉时身下的小孩突然颤抖一下，曲起的小腿不住痉挛。贺澜安咬着他的耳垂呢喃：“找到了……”说完便抵着花心发狠地冲撞，男孩嗓子都哭哑了紧紧环着贺澜安的脖子。

每顶一下骚心小逼里就会流汁，阴茎在湿滑软嫩的肉穴里被吸到发麻，小孩早跪倒在如水般的快感下。

“叔叔……快点，快一点。”

贺澜安像要把囊袋都塞进去：“…宝宝舒服吗？”

小孩从不害羞于欲望的表达，在他的认识中做爱就和吃饭睡觉一样平常稀松，可以坦诚地把逼掰开给男人看，也可以天真地娇吟喜欢叔叔的大肉棒。

贺澜安在床上很少说下流话，听着小孩嘴里不断低喃出的淫词也只会用行动来回应。激烈地又抽插几百下才把被紧缩的逼肉绞出浓精，滚烫的浊白全部喷洒在穴道最深处，泄了三回的小棒又被弄得高高翘起，爽利地哭着痉挛。

啵地一声拔出，贺澜安盯着泥泞不堪的小花眼底发红，原本粉嫩的阴唇被男人粗黑的阴毛扎得发红。他伸手轻轻覆在男孩的小肚皮上给他抹去小棒泄出的精液，不断起伏的小腹伴随着小孩奶猫般的淫叫。

小邱转过身趴在床上，侧头用湿红的眼尾勾住贺澜安，把带着红印的小屁股抬高道：“还想要。”

贺澜安又抓住他的腰身从背后顶入，荡着湖心的小扁舟在猛烈的风雨中摇曳，俯身在男孩白净的背上留下青红的吻痕，最后咬着肩头射出大股白浊。

抱着人想起身带去浴室洗澡时，小孩又无师自通地对准挺立的硕大坐上去，发春一样得了趣地在男人耳边说着无比刺激的话。

“……在你开车的时候我就想这样做了，想爬到叔叔的腿上解开拉链，然后用湿湿的小逼坐上去。叔叔一边开车抓方向盘，一边操我揉奶头。”

贺澜安受不了地堵住了小孩的嘴，脑中却开始因为这些话想象出刺激又隐秘的场面，仿佛两个人真的在车中苟合，再次泄在湿软的小逼里。

天真又淫邪，肮脏又纯澈，无知又诱人，一个复合的矛盾体给他带来了致命的吸引。

小孩平躺着望着天花板的吊灯，大喇喇的张开双腿接受男人的检查。贺澜安轻柔地拨开被操得外翻的阴唇，灌进去的浓精混合着腥骚的淫液缓缓吐出，中心的小豆子都肿大充血了，不过还好阴口没有撕裂流血。

他想打横抱带人去浴室清洗，小孩却拉着他的手不让，抬高臀肉不让男人射进来的东西流出，一下下按压有点微鼓的小腹。

“不想去洗掉叔叔的精液，我喜欢这种被射得满满的感觉。”他把脸色发红的男人扯过来倒在身旁笑着，“好不好嘛叔叔，让小逼含着它睡觉。”

贺澜安没有说话只是微微点了下头，把弄脏的床单换下后就抱着全身发软的小孩躺进被窝，空调无声地散出冷雾，八月初炎热的夜晚里贺澜安还是执拗地从背后抱着小孩睡觉。

他知道身边的人还没睡，于是轻声开口：“小邱……”

小孩语气张扬：“你怎么不叫刚才那个称呼了？”

“……宝宝。”

小孩嘴角翘起：“以后都要这么叫我，喜欢你这么叫我。”

喜欢贺澜安轻声对他说这两个字，没有起伏突兀的音调，低沉的嗓音里还有些缱绻的柔情，就好像他真的是男人捧在手心的宝贝一样。

贺澜安也忍不住笑：“宝宝，那个女人是你亲戚吗？”

“邱丽？她是我妈。”

疑惑：“可是你不是说你……父母都去世了吗？”

小孩不屑：“他们活着跟死了有什么区别。”

贺澜安深以为然，也不懂该怎么安慰，或许小孩也不需要他拙劣的同情，只是把人抱得更紧，轻拍他的脊背。

“那宝宝以后要和我一起生活吗？”

小孩笑出了声：“怎么一起生活？”

“嗯……”贺澜安想了一下，已经中年的男人想得更远也更实在，“照顾你起居吃住，送你上学，好好地陪着你长大。”

他的想法很简单也很美好，摘了一朵娇艳美丽的鲜花，那就在后院开辟一方天地给它风雨养分。

带你回家，陪你长大。

小邱噗嗤一声，在男人的怀抱里转身和他面对面：“贺叔叔，你知道你像什么吗？”

“像我爸爸，不是指的那个野男人，我是觉得你和我以前在电视剧上看到的父亲一样，他们也是像你说的那样做。”

“你说呢，爸爸，贺爸爸？”小孩尾调扬起，勾得贺澜安心痒得不行。

近在咫尺的嘴唇诱惑着他去攫取，他凑过去浅尝轻舔，眼里是滑不开的柔情和宠溺，这是他的宝宝啊。

“嗯，宝宝喜欢怎么叫就怎么叫。”

贺澜安让他枕着手臂，摸着后脑勺柔顺的黑发，听见耳边渐渐匀净的呼吸不禁在黑暗中扬起唇角，又偷偷地在小孩额前印下一吻。

晚安好梦，宝宝。


End file.
